


No More Pretending

by girlunafraid23



Series: Our Theme Song [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlunafraid23/pseuds/girlunafraid23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mickey and Ian didn't do everything together. Sometimes Ian met up with some guys from West Point or soldiers he was once deployed with and sometimes Mickey went out with the guys from his construction jobs. But this time, Mickey wanted Ian to come with him. They hadn't seen each other much that week since their work schedules kept clashing."</p>
<p>Mickey introduces Ian to a few of the guys he works with and Ian finds out some surprises about Mickey through his coworkers at the bar. (Future Fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> In Your Arms by Stanfour feat. Jill

Mickey and Ian didn't do everything together. Sometimes Ian met up with some guys from West Point or soldiers he was once deployed with and sometimes Mickey went out with the guys from his construction jobs. But this time, Mickey wanted Ian to come with him. They hadn't seen each other much that week since their work schedules kept clashing.

When Ian walked in the door at seven, throwing his jacket on the coat rack, he didn't even notice Mickey sitting on the couch until he turned around and almost jumped out of his skin. "Jesus Mick, you scared the shit outta me. Coulda warned me, ya know," He said, heading over to the kitchen.

Ian was looking through the fridge and Mickey leaned against the doorway, watching him closely. He saw Ian smirk, "There a reason you're staring at me?"

"It's always the same fucking reason, Gallagher," Mickey said, chuckling. They both knew Mickey was checking him out, but Ian just wanted him to say it. Ian turned around to look at him, flashing his famous shit-eating grin at Mickey.

Looking at him now, Mickey almost said 'fuck it' and blew off the guys he promised to meet up with later that night, but Mickey was always true to his word. He scratched his neck, blurting out a question to Ian, "You want to come to the bar with me? Some guys from construction wanted me to come by for a while but it'd be cool if you came too."

He ran his tongue across his lips, wetting them the way he did out of habit. Ian's eyebrows scrunched together at first, looking unsure. "You sure you want me to come," He asked, quietly. 

Mickey nodded, "Yeah, I wouldn't have fucking asked if I didn't, Firecrotch. Would I?" 

Ian shrugged, trying to hide his smile that was attempting to stretch across his face. Mickey rolled his eyes at him, before yanking on his hand and pulling him towards the door. He tossed Ian his jacket and then slid his own on, not bothering to look back to see if Ian was following him. He knew he would be.

"So, who is gonna be there," Ian asked as they walked side by side towards the bar that Ian worked at. That was the best bar around and even though Ian had just left, Mickey knew he didn't mind coming back with him.

Mickey lit up a cigarette, taking a few puffs before handing it to Ian, "Probably Jackie, Sean, Joe and maybe Benny, but Benny never drinks 'cause he's been clean for a few years now. But I don't think I'd want to see my boss fucked up either."

The bar was a little crowded as Mickey pushed the door open, Ian following close behind. He spotted the group of guys sitting at one of the tables, all drinking beer and talking loudly. Mickey and Ian started over to the table, when Jackie saw Mickey coming over, "Mickey, my boy! You've brought a friend. Sit, sit, sit."

"Jackie's already a little drunk," Benny grumbled at him, taking another chair from the table next to them and pushing it towards Mickey. Ian sat down between Mickey and Jackie who was smiling at him like an idiot. He was a very happy drunk.

Mickey watched Jackie, who was ten years older than him and already had hair falling out on the top of his head. He was leaning in towards Ian, smiling, "Mickey didn't tell us he was bringing anyone or else I wouldn't have gotten drunk."

Benny snorted from next to Mickey. Sean and Joe were brothers and were both around Jackie's age too. Mickey was the youngest out of them but he was also one of the best construction workers around, so they took a liking to him quickly. "Jackie, you would have gotten drunk quicker if you knew Mickey was bringing someone," Sean told him, lighting up a cigarette and taking a swing of his beer. 

Jackie only shrugged at him, his face not faltering for a minute. Mickey looked over at Ian smirking as Ian watched him with raised eyebrows. "So you gonna introduce us or are we gonna have to come up with our own fucking name for the kid," Joe asked Mickey, sliding them both a beer.

Ian looked at Mickey, his face blank. Mickey cocked his eyebrow up in question before saying, "This is Ian, my boyfriend." Ian blushed slightly at the title he was given, but didn't say anything.

"Oh! You're the famous boyfriend, huh? Fucking wouldn't shut up about you when you were away. I thought the guy was gonna go crazy," Benny said, smiling at Ian like he expected him to know that Mickey talked about him. 

Mickey took a drink of his beer, avoiding eye contact with Ian who he figured was now smiling one his stupid grins. "Yeah? I didn't know he talked about me," Ian said, his voice light and mocking. Mickey shot him a look but Ian just smirked at him.

Sean laughed when Joe said, "This kid wouldn't shut the fuck up. He still talks about you. Man, he talks about you more than I talk about my wife." Ian seemed to be enjoying the conversation while Mickey pulled out a cigarette, desperately needing it now. How had he not expected them to say something?

"I would ask you what you do for work or something but I pretty much know your fucking life story from this guy. So, now I don't know what to say," Benny said, chewing on the pretzels at the table with a soda in his hand.

Joe got to his feet, "You play darts, kid? Because I'm going to fucking murder you at darts." Ian got up and left with him towards the darts table, sending Mickey a wink while Jackie stumbled over with them.

Benny turned to look at Mickey when they had left and Sean had made his way towards the bar to grab another drink. He was smiling at Mickey, watching as he put out the end of his cigarette and finishing the rest of his beer. "What," Mickey barked at him, although he wasn't as annoyed as he thought he'd be.

"Seems like a good kid," his boss told him, which was a little weird, but he shrugged it off. Mickey nodded at him, turning his head to watch Ian attempt to beat Joe at darts who actually was the king at the damn game. Jackie was talking and Mickey watched as Ian laughed with him while Joe shook his head, smiling despite himself. He looked comfortable talking to the guys that Mickey worked with and that, for some reason, made Mickey happy.

He turned back to Benny and shrugged at him, but Benny smiled again, "You love him, Mickey. It's obvious to anyone who sits down with the two of you. Hell, I knew it before I even met him. Get the stick outta your ass, no one here cares that you're gay."

Mickey held his tongue at his phrasing of 'getting the stick outta his ass' but other than that he was glad that Benny didn't have a problem with them together. "Thanks Benny," He said, knocking his knuckles against the table before standing up and putting his glass down at the bar. 

Ian was actually doing pretty well against Joe at darts and while he waited for his turn again, Mickey walked over and wrapped his arm across his back. Ian looked over at him and smiled, his eyes flickering back towards the dart board. "He kicking your ass yet," Mickey asked him, as Joe lined his shot up.

"The kid's pretty fucking good. Obviously he didn't learn it from you," Joe said, without even glancing back at them. Mickey scowled at him, calling him a prick under his breath which made Ian laugh. 

After darts, Mickey and Ian paired up for pool and murdered Sean and Joe, while Jackie continued to babble happily at them, dancing to no music. Benny came by and watched for a while before patting them all on the back and shaking Ian's hand and heading home. 

The crowd at the bar started to clear after a while, only the regulars really sticking around, who still went to talk to Ian, despite the fact he wasn't working. But Ian was easy to talk to and even the real drunks seemed to like him a lot.

When Sean started to stumble a little and Jackie was practically sleeping in the corner nearby, Mickey spoke up, "Well, I think we ought to head out. Might want to called Jackie's wife this time or he'll be coming in to work with an even worse hangover and tonight's clothes."

"What you mean like Wednesday," Sean called, leaning over the pool table and missing his shot completely.

Joe shook his head, "I got it. Good to meet ya, kid. Take care of our young Mickey here, I'm sure he's a real fucking pleasure to live with." Mickey rolled his eyes, hitting him on the back of his head and doing a quick wave at Sean and Jackie, before pulling Ian to the door.

Ian was smiling, hardly even tipsy while they walked home. Mickey handed him a cigarette and lighted it for him before lighting up his own. "The fuck you smilin' at," Mickey asked, his eyebrows knitting together. Ian shrugged, sucking at his cigarette before leaning over and blowing the smoke in Mickey's face.

"They're pretty cool guys. I like 'em," Ian told him, as their apartment building came into view. Mickey nodded, throwing the butt on the ground before looking up to meet his eyes.

He felt himself lick his lips as he stared at Ian outside of their building. He jerked his head in the direction of the door, "Come on." Ian smirked but let Mickey pull him inside. 

The minute the door shut behind them, Mickey's lips were attached to Ian's, sucking at his tongue while Ian moaned against him, his body vibrating against Mickey. Ian pulled at Mickey's hair, while they crashed through their apartment on the way to their bedroom. They discarded of their clothing on the way, pulling off shirts and kicking out of their jeans as quickly as possible. 

They were both in their boxers when Ian pulled Mickey down on to the bed. Mickey was straddling him, while he moved to suck on Ian's neck, leaving a hickey that he wouldn't be able to hide. He loved claiming Ian, letting everyone know that he was his and only his. 

Mickey started to nibble on Ian's collarbone, licking over his teeth marks while Ian's breath hitched. Mickey couldn't help but smirk against his skin. His hand slid down to the waistband of Ian's boxers, slipping under and grabbing his length that was now completely hard. "Fuck, Mick," Ian groaned out, his lips red and swollen. 

Without warning, Ian flipped Mickey over and onto his stomach, pulling off both of their boxers in one quick motion. "Jesus Gallagher, someone is desperate," Mickey said, mocking him. He heard Ian fumbling with some lube he grabbed from the bedside drawer and he couldn't help but whimper when he squirted it over his ass. 

It took all Mickey's strength not to whine at Ian for taking his time, but it was worth it when Ian skipped the preparation and slowly started to slide his dick into him. Mickey gripped the sheets in tight fists, grinding his teeth together as pain and pleasure mixed in the pit of his stomach. When Ian was all the way in, Mickey let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding.

He heard Ian chuckle from behind him as he pulled out so slowly Mickey's eyes rolled back inside his head. "Fucking Christ," Mickey groaned out, rocking back against Ian. Ian picked up his pace, each thrust getting harder and quicker. Mickey felt him run his hand up his back, his fingernails clawing at his shoulder. Ian was breathing erratically, moaning when Mickey slammed back as he thrusted forward. 

Ian had always been the best fuck Mickey ever had, but over the years he just seemed to get even better. Mickey knew Ian's body almost as well as his own, the way Ian knew his body in return. It didn't take long for Ian to realize Mickey was close to his orgasm, so Ian reached around his waist and started to jerk him off as he thrusted into him. Mickey moaned loudly, burying his face in the pillow.

Mickey came first, while Ian followed soon after, his thrusts getting sloppy while he leaned his head down on Mickey's back, groaning against his hot skin. They both collapsed on the bed, Ian rolling off of him before Mickey could complain about him being too heavy. Mickey looked over at him through his lashes, while Ian laid next to him with his eyes closed, his breathing slowing back to normal.

"I was surprised that you introduced me as your boyfriend," Ian said, breaking the silence. Mickey watched his lips move, his eyes opening as he stared up at the ceiling. Ian didn't turn to look at him, but Mickey could tell he still got nervous sometimes when he confronted Mickey on how he felt.

So Mickey slung his arm across his stomach, closing his eyes, "Yeah, no use in pretending anymore. They already knew about ya, which you probably figured out, and maybe I'm not the smartest person but fuck Gallagher, it's been like fifteen years since we moved out here, I'm trying, okay?"

Ian snorted at that, "You're doing better than just trying, trust me." Mickey rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that started to form on his face. He opened his eyes to look at the redhead, whose face was closer than he remembered. He blinked at Ian, waiting for him to say something else. "You really talk about me all the time?

"Fuck off, Gallagher," Mickey said, pulling Ian in to kiss him, swallowing his laugh. 

They pulled away and Ian brushed some of Mickey's hair off of his forehead, just for it to fall back where it was. Ian smiled at him, his teeth glistening in the small light from outside that shined into their bedroom. "I'm not going to leave again, don't worry," Ian promised, his lips so close to Mickey's. Mickey nodded, his eyes scanning over Ian's face for any signs of him lying, even though he knew he wasn't. 

"Good," Mickey told him, kissing him twice before burying his head in Ian's neck while their limbs twisted in a way that only they could be comfortable with. They both drifted off to sleep, happy just to be together with no more complications.


End file.
